Luna's Determination
by HermioneGrangerisME
Summary: Takes place in the fifth book, where Luna and Neville first meet. I love this pairing, so I couldn't resist writing a story for them. I hope you like it! Review!


**This is definitely my favorite pairing, so I couldn't resist writing a story about them. It takes place in the fifth book, when Neville meets Luna and they become friends through DA. I really love these two, and I am a die-hard Matthew Lewis fan (Miss Asteria Malfoy and I both), so I had a lot of fun writing this and trying to get into the characters' heads. I found it quite easy to get into Luna's head, though. We have a lot in common. ;P I need to go make my Butterbeer cork necklace to keep the Nargles away.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the magical world of Harry Potter; I just own the storyline to this fic. **

**Luna's POV**

I was sitting in the carriage, reading an interesting article in the Quibbler when I saw four people walk up to my carriage. I realized that it was Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and one boy that I hadn't known. Harry was looking at the thestrals pulling the carriage as though they were surreal creatures, which I suppose they were. He was asking his friends if they saw the thestrals too, but everyone said that the "carriages were pulling themselves, as always."

I decided to speak up. "I can see them, too. You're just as sane as I am."

That didn't seem to reassure him, but the group climbed into the carriage. Hermione introduced me to everyone.

"Everyone this is Loony— Luna Lovegood." I didn't act fazed, because I assumed she meant no harm and it was just a slip up.

"Hello, Luna. I'm—" Harry began, but I cut him off.

"I know who you are. You're Harry Potter. And you're Hermione Granger. And you're Ron Weasley." I looked in the direction of each person as I said their names.

"But I don't think I've met you before." I said to the last unidentified boy. Now that I could see him better, I took in his appearance. He seemed like a nice boy, with chocolate brown hair, and same colored eyes. He had freckles all over his nose and cheeks and a rosy blush appeared on his cheeks, whether from attention or from the icy air, I'm not sure. He seemed to be holding a rather interesting plant; it looked a lot like the Muggle plant, a cactus, I believe it's called.

"I'm nobody," he stammered.

"Nonsense! Luna, this is Neville Longbottom. He's too modest for his own good, and he's amazing at Herbology." Hermione gushed. The carriage had begun moving, and we were getting close to the castle.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Neville. I believe that you, like Harry, Ron, and Hermione, are a year older than me, so I might not see you too much. Plus, you are in Gryffindor. I'm a Ravenclaw. I do hope there's pudding in the Great Hall at dinner. I love pudding. Dad makes delicious pudding at home, and the pudding they serve here…" I kept talking until we got to the Great Hall. Dad says that talking keeps Grumblygrumps away. They are very tricky creatures that take over your head and make you do things unconsciously; a bit similar to the Unforgivable Curse, it is. But if you keep talking, they see that you have complete control of your brain, and they can't get inside your head.

As we approached our House tables, I bid everybody goodbye and went to sit at the table, in my usual seat.

The feast never failed to amaze me, even though I'd already gone to it 4 times. I was quite drowsy afterwards, so I took a last bite of pudding, and walked to the Ravenclaw entrance.

**(Alright, I know this is a very basic riddle that's been used over and over again, but it was the first one I could think of at the top of my head.)**

"What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs at night?"

I thought for a moment and answered, "Man. He crawls on all four as a baby, walks on two legs as a young man, and walks on two legs and a cane in old age."

"Very good," the eagle replied, and the door swung open, allowing me into the Ravenclaw common room.

I decided that I was too tired to talk to any of my house mates, so I went directly to bed. I tried to sleep, but someone kept popping up in my mind. Neville Longbottom. He seemed like such a humble character, a lot like a Hufflepuff, but there must be SOME reason that he was in Gryffindor.

I suppose it could be because Frank and Alice Longbottom, whom I'm assuming are his parents, were Gryffindors themselves. But not all family members end up in the same house. Parvati Patil is in Gryffindor, while her sister, Padma, is in Ravenclaw.

He has an air of potential around him, though. I could definitely feel it. Even if he is a bit shy, I could see that, had Hermione, Ron, and Harry not been at Hogwarts, he'd probably be very popular and not just a tagalong in their group.

By the way he was holding his plant, as though it was a lifeline, I can tell that Herbology means as much to him as magical creatures means to me.

I still felt as though there was so much more that I could learn about him. I would even like to become his friend. But he probably wouldn't want to be friends with "Loony Lovegood." Nobody does.

Regardless, I am going to get to know Neville better, and I AM going to become his acquaintance, if not his friend.

**Okay, guys! First chapter is done! :D Sorry that it's not uber long… :( But I felt like I had to end it like that, so I did. I had loads of fun writing this, and I can't wait to hear your feedback! 10 reviews before I update again… :) It might take me a while to write again, with school starting, but I'll definitely try to write ASAP! :D Reviewww!**


End file.
